User talk:KiteiItachi
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 21:41, June 16, 2010 Anime Summaries Hi, I see you have been expanding the summaries on a few episode pages. If you would like, there is the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project that could use your help.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sui-Feng vs. Suzumebachi Hello. May I ask the progress of the "Sui-Feng vs. Suzumebachi" fight that you have signed up for on the Fight Summary Project? I am asking because, it has been two days now (the 19th was when you put your name next to it), and you seem to have done nothing on the page as of yet. Can I ask when you will get on to doing that, minding that the Summaries are VERY difficult to complete (even I had difficulties when I started). Please ask me if you have any queries regarding this fight summary. Thanks, 23:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Yeah, about that, my computer crashed from a virus (it sucks) so I'm probably not gonna be able to get to a computer for a while. Right now, I'm on my friend's computer since I'm over his house. I bet by now you'd be questioning why I don't work on it here. The answer to that is his computer is pretty slow and, for some reason, everytime I try to do something with the fight, it reverts to a page that has seemingly lost connection, so I don't know. Not to mention, I do need some help with this, not just with the summary and stuff, but the fight in general. I'm clueless! I only put my name next to the fight since I figured someone would get it, but then when I read a part of the Fight Summary Project thing, I realized that I have to work on it. So, I tried to take my name off, but Godisme put it back on, but I can't even do this now. I have NO IDEA when my computer will be fixed yet, so far I've heard maybe not till into the summer, so, no fight stuff for a while from me. NOT COOL. I'm hoping it will be sooner, though, but I doubt it. So, very sorry about this. KiteiItachi (talk) 04:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first off you should basically work on the Prologue section. In this, you should basically tell the reader what happens immediately preceding the moment when their fight commences e.g. their blades clash is a good start. For Sui-Feng vs. Suzumebachi, you can establish the event by (briefly) summing up the previous fight (Sui-Feng vs. Tenken & Gonryomaru - which I also did) going up until they actually start fighting. An example would be something like: Suì-Fēng activates her Shunkō, proceeding to negate Gonryōmaru's attack. The storm clouds recede, as Suì-Fēng kicks him away effortlessly. Tenken retaliates, and Suì-Fēng blocks his massive strike with her fist. She comments that she will not be able to defeat him in one fell swoop, as a tiny voice calls out to her. Suì-Fēng is surprised at this, and uses Shunpo to move backwards. However, as she does so, an imposing Hōmonka appears on her back, as Suzumebachi reveals herself to her former master. And you would go on from there, describing the basic details of their conversation before getting into the battle phase. Tell me if you need anything else. 08:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC)